Sources of Strength
by Cairella
Summary: Tipa has a new caravan, though all of them are neighbors they were never really close, untill they started caravaning. Also there are signs of a new threat to destroy the world.  Lots of pairings and Slight AU


Sources of Strength

Chapter One: On Fresher Minds

Alvadis the Strong

Alvadis walked out of her fathers house and went up to the cliff overlooking the sea. All of her life as a child in the village of Tipa she had always came to this place to think. Wither it was to think of something simple to say to the caravan before the left off or if it was just to clear her mind out she was always here. She looked out at the darkened early morning sky. It had been like this as long as she could have remembered. Her father Zeh Gott told her stories that the sky had darkened like this ever since the Miasma entered the world. As she sat down, she started to daydream. Today was a very important day for her and a few others in the village, they were to set out as Tipa's new caravan. She dozed off slightly as the wind blew in her direction and flew through her hair.

*_ And his name was Azathor _*

Azathor was still sleeping in his room until his sister. Mintie, woke him up. "Azathor what are you doing? You know you were supposed to be up this morning early!" Azathor moved his headband up from his eyes and he looked at his sister and shooed her away. Mintie sighted, rolled her eyes, and then walked out of his room. Azathor fell asleep for about 5 minutes till he heard his father Belgano, walking around in the hallway. He quickly got up from his bed and fumbling around the room for some clothes. All of a sudden he heard a knock at his door.

"Azathor are you still sleeping...I thought you said you wanted to get up early today?" Azathor quickly slipped into his brown shirt and white pants and opened the door to greet his father. He smiled at his father.

"Yeah Dad, I was just sitting and thinking about everything." He replied to his father and then looked down to see Mintie standing next to him and Azathor quickly cut his eyes at his sister.

"Well you don't have much longer until its time to meet the mayor so i suggest you stop diddly-daddling and get ready." Azathor smiled and closed the door. Getting the rest of his things packed and ready.

*_ Annalisa The Bold _*

Annalisa walked into what used to be her mothers room and found a chest in her old closet. She opened the chest and there was a letter and something encased inside of the chest. She took the letter in her hand and begun to read it.

Dear Annalisa:

If you're reading this than it means it must finally be time for you to start off on your adventure with the Caravan. I figured that you would eventually come in here looking for something. I'm so proud to finally know that you will follow in my footsteps and join in the Caravan. You are a strong woman and you will be a great addition to the group. No matter what happens to me or to yourself don't ever think that I never stopped thinking about you. Now, you might have seen something in this chest, well its my gift to you. Its the spear that your grandmother used when she used to caravan for the great city of Alfitaria and has been passed down between the women of the family since then and now I'm giving it to you. Now I don't want you being late for a very important day but remember 2 things, be sure to make many memories as you go out, and the last and most important thing: Never underestimate a monster.

Be safe my Darling and best Wishes

Aurora

Annalisa started to cry in the middle of this letter. She missed her mother greatly and still has nightmares about the letter that she got from the old caravan about her mothers disappearance at Rebena Te Ra. After she was done reading the letter she put it back into the envelope and reached inside for her grandmothers spear. She became amazed that it was the perfect weight and size for her and then tied it to her back and left her 2 younger sisters and her oldest sister letters as she made her way out the door and took her steps towards the town square.

*_ Xavirea The Calm _^

All throughout her live Xavirea;s parents instilled one key phrase into her: Whatever you do, don't panic. Her brother Gan Noo walked out by the shed where she was getting her things together.

"Well my little sis is about to go out on the Caravan, you're all grown up now aren't you." Gan Noo walked around to see what Xavirea was doing. He gave the big brother smile as he saw she was gathering up food and the rest of her heavy items.

"Yeah, seems like yesterday you were still bossing me around eh." She poked her tongue out teasingly at her brother as she walled over to get her racket but Gan Noo stopped her. He reached up for something underneath the forge and gave it to Xavirea.

:I had been working on this for awhile now I didn't think it was going to be ready for you to use so soon but it does look like I was wrong. Its a butterfly racket. Better than the one that you have sis." Xavirea walked up to her brother and gave him a very tight hug.

"Even after all this time, you're still looking after me." Le Nam, and Rah Sie walked outside to greet Xavirea.

"Now you're going out with the caravan, you're an adult now." Le Nam her father spoke to her. "And you'll be a fine one as well." Her father walked up to her and patted her on the head. Her mother started to tear up but she held it back.

"Just be safe, and do remember to write often." Xavirea held back the tears and walked off toward the Town Square.

At the Town Square:

They all started to arrive one by one, each of them with a determined look on their face. Annalisa took a detour to go off to the cliff where she found Alvadis sleeping with her hair gently rolling in the breeze. Annalisa poked Alvadis and she immediately woke up.

" Hey, is it that time already?" Alvadis got up and brushed her self off as she looked at the Lillity. They had considered themselves sisters since childhood and they were always helping each other out.

"Yeah, everyone's making there way down there, Now come on sis, we don't wanna be late." Alvadis picked up Annalisa and carried her on her shoulders towards the town square and then set her down right next to her as everyone was gathered in a semi circle around the town's crystal. The mayor walked around from the crystal and stood in front of all of them.

"Good morning to all of you." The mayor paced back and forth and looked at each one of them. " Today is a very important day, not only to you but to the villagers of Tipa." Today you all become crystal caravaners of our village." As he said this Tipa's old caravan walked from around the crystal holding torches in their hands and they all stood behind the mayor and parallel to each one of the new caravaners. " We're all here to share with you the good will of the people of Tipa and the traditional passing of the torch from the old caravan to the new." As he said this the old caravan stepped in front of the newer caravan and the new ones knelled down and the old caravan held the torch up into the air. The mayor recited some sort of prayer and then there was a feeling of peace that ran through the air. All of the caravaners looked at each other exchanging looks of confidence and encouragement. When the mayor finished his rite he looked at the caravaneers and motioned for them to stand up. "Now we've detained you all long enough." He pointed at the southern gate of Tipa. " Everything is waiting for you outside. Remember, its not as important to us that you come home with a full chalice of myrrh as it is you come home safely. " With this everyone stood up and started to walk towards the gate and load up the caravan. All of them feeling exited about setting off on their new adventure.

The Abyss- Mount Vellenge (a good song to listen to for this part is Red Warrior by Audiomachine

A young female Selkie emerged from amidst the volcanic ash. She walked up to the mountain's summit and looked out at the somehow sullen looking view of the world. Then suddenly what seemed to be a Clavat male materialized on side of her. His eyes were alluring with a very peculiar shade of yellow in them. He looked over to her and smiled cunningly.

"It's time." He spoke so quietly it almost sounded as a whisper. The Selkie woman looked at him and nodded, but then her look became bothered.

" She's out there, I can sense it." The Clavat's look became puzzled but he quickly remembered and he smirked.

"Do not worry, you and her will cross paths...I'm sure of it. However do not confront her on the start, remember you must keep sight of our plan." He opened up his hands and a special racket and gear materialized in front of him. "Take these. I'm sure they will prove valuable to you. The girl took them and suddenly a strong gust blew. 'Now go, remember I'll always be watching you.. Caixon."

"Mear, be safe and I'll meet you again in Sepelation Cave. " Caixon took off into a spring and then jumped off the summit of the mountain and landed gracefully at its base. She then got on her caravan and took off into the distance. Mear smiled wickedly and turned around and burst out into a sinister laugh as he disappeared into the quiet void which bore him.

In the Next Chapter of Sources of Strength our caravan heads out to River Belle Path to get their first drop[ of myrrh not without meeting some friends along the way. Also who is the mysterious Caixion and Mear and what is it that they have planned. All this in the next chapter of Sources of Strength.


End file.
